


The Great Gulon Incident - HIATUS

by M1dn1ght_Star



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, Pranks, the great gulon incident
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 06:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16781662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1dn1ght_Star/pseuds/M1dn1ght_Star
Summary: This story is my view of how the Great Gulon Incident happened. Any incorrect information is my fault and please comment so I can fix it. Enjoy!





	The Great Gulon Incident - HIATUS

**Author's Note:**

> This story is purely based on information I managed to acquire by reading the KOTLC series over and over again. I hope you enjoy!

Keefe chuckled as he looked over his plan one last time. It would be perfect. It _was_ perfect. He had marked all the places where he would hide the gulons in black X's and even figured out how to keep Dame Alina from figuring out it was him. She wouldn't know what hit her.

His only problem was actually acquiring the gulons. It wasn't like he could just go and borrow a few from the sanctuary to use. He'd probably have to steal some from Havenfield, where those wack-jobs lived. Just cause their kid had died doesn't mean they needed to shut themselves away from the world and act like crazy people.

Anyways, he'd have to sneak past the Ruewens if he was gonna get the gulons from there. He rolled up his map and stashed it inside a book he'd hollowed out by hacking the pages with scissors. It was of course written by his father, since he always took any chance he could to annoy him. Seriously, what was the guy's problem. He built a life-size statue of himself.

Shaking his head to clear the thoughts that were threatening to take him off-task, Keefe rolled up his sleeves and snuck through the halls of Candleshade to the Leapmaster. He was pretty sure his dad was at either the apartment or the beach house, but it didn't hurt to be careful.

"Havenfield." he said, just loud enough for the Leapmaster to pick up. A crystal descended from the ceiling and he used the path of light it created to leap there. He arrived standing near a tree by the T-rex pen. A dinosaur with fluffy green feathers growled at him, so he hurried past before it could make any more noise.

"Bingo!" he exclaimed, spotting a pen full of gulons near the house. Whew, he could smell them from here. They would be perfect for his plan.


End file.
